Various devices and methods for locating items, assets and animals have heretofore been devised and used in the prior art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,233 relates to a personal security and tracking system. Moreover, US patent number 2002/0021219 relates to an animal collar including tracking and location device. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,018 relates to a lost pet notification system. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,778 relates to a personal location detection system.
Moreover, WO03/035316 relates to an animal collar capable of performing a number of functions which includes an illumination device that illuminates the collar either automatically or responsive to manual activation. The animal collar is alto provided with an audio recorder that may be used to plant pre-recorded messages that identify the contact information of the pet owner.
Furthermore, US patent applications 2004/0014478 relates to a personal security and tracking system, while WO03082459 and US 20010044321 relates to other tracking devices.
A system and method for surveillance of animals is disclosed in 2004/00616006 while U.S. Pat. No. 6,683,585 relates to a self-contained selectively activated mobile object position reporting device with reduced power consumption and minimized wireless service fees. Other arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,398 that relates to a remotely controlled dog muscle while U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,879 relates to an animal collar including a tracking and location device.
US 2002/0173344 relates to a personal electronics device.